


Resting Together As We Watch The Sun's Changing Cycles

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [38]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Mostly Gen, Sunrises, Sunsets, Threesome - F/F/F, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The three of them sit on the beach together, watching the sun rise and set on a nameless world.





	Resting Together As We Watch The Sun's Changing Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current prompt table challenge at femslashficlets, to this prompt [These eyes long to make you a perfect work of art](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/janellemone/lookintomyeyes.html).

The three of them sit on the beach together, watching the sun rise and set on a nameless world. Brunnhilde sits calmly with her back resting against the cold stone behind her as Carol and Natasha recline beside her, their fingers laced around each other on her lap. 

Her hand rests gently on top of theirs, curled lightly around them.

After a moment, Brunnhilde turns her head to kiss both gently at their temple with a smile, Natasha sighs softly at the motion as Carol rests her head on Brunnhilde's shoulder.

"This was a lovely idea, Nat. Feels nice to get away from the others even for a bit," Carol says softly as night slowly falls around them again.

"I agree," Brunnhilde intones softly, her hand gently squeezings theirs in response.

Nat hums quietly in agreement as she tucks herself into Brunnhilde's side.


End file.
